1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to telephone equipment and more specifically it relates to an inmate phone. The inmate phone contains a conventional telephone handset and handset cord permanently mounted within a telephone housing on a wall with the earpiece and mouthpiece of the telephone handset extending through the housing to serve as a hands-free telephone for safety. The inmates within a prison can no longer hang themselves with the handset cord or break the handset cord off and use the telephone handset as a weapon. It will also reduce repair by eliminating the need to fix and replace the telephone handset, thereby saving money for the cost of maintenance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous telephone equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,277,907 to Goodale, Jr. et al.; 3,144,513 to Sherron; 4,101,735 to Bridenbaugh and 4,104,485 to Pessel et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.